After Glow
by RavingWolves
Summary: Oneshot A look into what happens after the night is over. Soft fluff will enuse inside.


**A/N: ** _First story ever to actually post on here, and I don't know how this will shoot off, so please be nice and leave good reviews because I don't know how I would feel with bad ones hehe._

Stiles smiled, his form crawling up the others body until hips met with the person below him. Leaning downwards he planted soft but rough kisses along the others neck, his hands sliding up and other bare skin onto hard muscles. Feeling the effects of his treatment working, he could feel arms beginning to hug around his thin waist and pulling him further against that warm body he loved so much to feel up. Stiles picked his head up, smiling gently while his fingers glided over the others shoulders.

"It's about time you actually got up." his lips pressing against the hard shoulder. "It's almost 11:30." trailing them up his neck to his jaw line. Picking his body up from the warmness of the other underneath him as he started to get off the bed, but he didn't et very far when he was met with that same warmness on his back, feeling a body press against his back. Lazily smiling, his body was turned around to meet with the person behind him.

Derek grazed his fingers lazily down the teens back, moving them lower down to the boys bare ass, letting the palm of his hands cup each cheek as he slowly started to knead them gently. The teen left off a soft moan at the action, bringing his body up further into the others lap while the alpha gave off a lazy grin at his mate.

Bringing his head forward his lips met with the baby soft skin of Stiles neck, darting his tongue out to run a fine line over a pulsating vein while his hands trailed around the front of the teen's body. The tips of his fingers brushing over Stiles inner thighs, digging his claws softly into the flesh but not hard enough to draw blood as the human jerked forward.

Smiling, his head reared back to catch a glimpse of soft brown eyes as they dimmed gently at the touches he was receiving from the wolf. Derek felt his heart jump in his ribcage as it started to swell with love, that he thought he would never get to feel again. If someone had told him he was going to find his mate in this quirky teen, he wouldn't have believed them.

"We should really start getting ready." his mates voice bringing him back from his thoughts, turning his eyes at Stiles. "What's the rush?" Derek asked softly, already bringing his lips to make contact with the boy's collar bone.

Stiles shivered gently at the wolf's touch, his collar bone being grazed by fangs as they slid over and up to his neck. "I-I told Sc-Scott I wou-would go a-and visit w-with him." he managed to say when all he could feel were Derek's fangs along his neck, digging into his skin.

Stiles slid his trembling hands up to the man's biceps, squeezing them as shivers zoomed up his spine and outward to his body. Biting his lip, he suppressed a groan from escaping his lips but this had only resulted in the back of his throat making vibrations.

Smirking greatly, he moved his hands out to Stiles outer thighs.

"I think McCall can wait." Derek griped his thighs, catching him off guard by pulling him more against his own body, watching as Stiles fell back onto the bed. Bringing his hands to slide up pale skin to meet with the others knees as he slowly spread them so his own naked body could rest in between them.

Reaching his arms out, he wrapped them around the alphas neck while he smiled up into green eyes; loving the feeling that he could get the sour wolf to look at him with such care and love. Softly moving a hand down to touch Derek's cheek, enjoying the feel of the mans stubble against his hand, running his fingers over it. Feeling his cheeks flush, blossoming into a light reddish color that came to match his pale complexity perfectly.

Dipping his head down, Derek placed a sweet kiss on the boys lips feeling his heart begin to swell with love once again for this teen.

But his lips didn't stay just there, he started to trail butterfly kisses across Stiles face. Starting with his cheek, down to his jaw and then stopping at his neck with his tongue running it across perfect skin that he loved to mark, making it known to people that he was taken.

Stiles arched his body up into his mates, coming to tangle his legs with Derek's as he moved his hands down to the man's chest. "Y-Your right…. He ca-can wait." he breathed out.

Nipping at the flesh, his lips turned upwards into a smile. "Good.".


End file.
